La Dolce Vita
by deanee-express
Summary: Fluffy one-shots. Lots of cuteness.
1. Sugary kisses

"Where did you get those cookies?" Dean asked while he and Renee were walking towards the parking lot. She was eating some sort of cookies that looked suspiciously homemade to him.

"Catering."

"How come I didn't see them?"

"Probably because Alicia and I ate half of them before everybody else saw them", she explained. "Want some?"

"You bet." He took one from the plastic plate she was holding and bit into it, making a loud noise of appreciation that made Renee chuckle. "They're really good."

The cookies were gone by the time they got to their cars. Renee leaned on the car while Dean was still munching on the last one, laughing at the way he was trying to talk to her while eating. "You'll choke. Stop talking."

He pondered over that idea for a moment. "Only if you listen to the rest of the story on the way to the hotel."

She smirked at him. "Smooth."

She'd never shared a car with him before, not even for a short ride, but spending more time with him was something she didn't want to miss out on, so she seized the opportunity and pulled her phone out of her purse to text Nattie and Tyson that she was going to the hotel with someone else and that they didn't have to worry about her.

Lately the sparks were flying wildly between them and she was getting to see the more flirtatious Dean in addition to the nice and goofy one that she already knew and liked. It wasn't her style to be shy and let him get away with his boldness, so she decided to play his game, which only seemed to boost his confidence even more. The butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw or thought of him only told her that he was doing the job well, but she wouldn't show him that. Not yet, at least.

The random stories he told her during their ride—including him, Paige and Big E playing "The floor is lava" in the gym and hiding Seth's protein bars in the hotel lobby—all amused her, but she found the remains of chocolate chips around his mouth to be the most endearing part of their ride. They kept talking until they got to their hotel and she figured it would be nice to tell him about his chocolate-smeared face before they got out of the car.

"You have chocolate around your mouth."

"Yeah?" he licked his lips, but didn't remove all of it, so she reached over and brushed off a few crumbs with her thumb. "Thanks. You got a bit messy too."

"I did?" She dug through her purse to take a look at her reflection in the screen of her phone. An unexpected soft kiss in the corner of her mouth stopped her in her tracks. Another one, this time right in the middle of her lips, made her forget about her phone and purse and everything else in the world. The smug look on his face after they split told her that his innocent peck hypnotized her more than she thought.

"It's all good now", he informed her, smirking. She quickly forced herself to get back to the real world, blushing furiously at the way he looked at her when he licked his lips and damning herself for giving in to his charm so easily. She definitely underestimated this charmer's magic tricks.


	2. Hamsterhead

A loud yawn made Renee half-open her eyes. Dean was sitting on the edge of the king-size bed in his hotel room, letting out a deep, satisfied sigh. Renee watched the muscles in his back ripple as he stretched his arms, smugly smiling to herself. Just last night she was clawing at that same skin while he was fucking her brains out. She could even see some of her handiwork on his upper back and shoulders.

She got out of the bed when he went to the bathroom, pulling the curtains aside and letting the morning light shine into the room. She rolled back under the sheets before he came back, feeling absolutely blissful. Dean had always struck her as a guy who knew damn well how to satisfy a woman, but leaving her glowing even the morning after was something entirely new for her. And it felt damn good.

"Oh, you're awake." He squinted at her when he got out of the bathroom. His voice was smoky and raspier than usual, and it would've worked wonders on her in some other moment, but Renee almost started laughing at him when he saw his bedhead. His hair was a ruffled mess of golden curls that looked like a result of an electrocution. Renee tried to keep a somewhat neutral facial expression, but the sharp contrast between his masculine, muscled body and the fluffy, gravity-defying hair that he woke up with was hysterical… and strangely adorable. He looked like a huge child, especially with how sleepy and confused he was.

Dean frowned at her when he noticed the way she was looking at him. "What?"

She had to let out a giggle. She felt like she would've died otherwise. "Your hair."

He turned around and faced the mirror, a hilariously apathetic expression appearing on his face. "Oh, that. It looks like a hamster, doesn't it?"

Renee laughed. "Oh my god."

"Maybe I should cut it."

"No", Renee immediately reacted. He gave her a funny look. "I love it like this. It's so curly and adorable." She crawled over to the edge of the bed and pulled Dean towards the bed. He smirked and sat next to her, letting her play with his hair. "And soft." She nuzzled her face into it and Dean laughed.

"I can't believe you like this mess", he sighed. "I thought that the slicked back hair worked the best for you. It always made you all hot and bothered. But I guess the hamster look drives you crazy." He chuckled and Renee blushed, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"So what if I like the hamster look? Don't shame me for that."

He just smiled and turned around, falling on top of her and kissing her. Her nimble fingers tangled in his shaggy blond locks and he felt her smile underneath his lips. He'd definitely have to keep this angel around.


	3. Sweet addiction

Dean didn't want to get up. Not yet. He was still tired from last night's house show and his back hurt like a bitch. He rolled over to the middle of the bed without even opening his eyes, drowsily searching for Renee's waist with his hand. She knew that whenever he reached for her in the mornings, he had to be cuddled back to sleep, otherwise he'd get up, take a painkiller and walk around the house groaning until she got up and took a long bubble bath with him. So she would always let him press his face in her neck instead and throw an arm around her while she gently stroked his hair.

But this time she wasn't on the other side of the bed and Dean almost jumped out of his skin. But then he remembered that nothing was wrong and that she was in Orlando, doing some NXT tapings. He fell back on the bed and sighed, but instead of relief, he felt a weird pressure on his chest. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 7:30. She was probably awake now. He grabbed his phone and called her without giving it a second thought. He didn't even know what to tell her or how to explain such an early call. All he knew was that he had to hear her voice. That was the best thing he could do now that he wasn't able to touch her.

"Hello?"

Dean almost groaned in relief when he heard that one word. "Hey. It's me."

"Oh, hey", her tone got warmer as soon as she heard his voice. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't know. I just woke up."

"Are you alright? You had a house show yesterday, right?"

"Yeah. Well, my back hurts a bit." _A bit_ was an understatement, but he didn't want her to worry about him too much.

"I wish I was there", he could hear pity in her voice and he couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied. It wasn't often that he felt spoiled, but when he did, it was because she made him feel like it. "You coming tomorrow?"

"Yep." He was anxious to see her again. Three days without her by his side seemed way too much. "You're still in Florida?"

"Nope, I came back to New York last night."

He felt a pang of guilt upon hearing that. "Oh, shit. Did I wake you up?"

"No, don't worry. You know I'm an early bird. I'll take a nap later if I feel like it."

"Alright." He sighed. "Did everything go well yesterday?"

"Yeah, I taped a few thingies for the network and did commentary on NXT. Regular stuff."

"Awesome." He was silent for a second, biting his lip in hesitation. "Renee?"

"Yes?"

He gulped. "I miss you." He could already imagine the beautiful smile on her face. He had to see it live, god damn it.

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you."

He had to be with her. He tried really hard to listen to what she was saying to him, but he was too distracted by his own thoughts. He was twitching with anxiety and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

When he arrived at the airport that same morning, he realized it was lovesickness. Simple anxiety couldn't have made him go to the airport and board a plane to NYC as soon as their conversation ended.

Renee didn't even have the time to ask him what the hell was he doing there when she opened the door of her apartment. He just flew inside with his travel bag, dropping it on the floor and fiercely kissing her. Her legs immediately turned to jelly and she grabbed the back of his leather jacket to support herself. God, she didn't even realize how much she craved his touch until she found herself between his arms again. She missed his taste, his smell, his everything.

"Oh god", he gasped and placed his lips on her forehead when they broke the kiss, his hands resting on her hips. "Fuck."

"Are you… okay?"

"Yep." He sighed happily. He opened his mouth and almost said those three little words that had never been pronounced between them before, but he opted for "I missed you so much" in the last moment. He felt her embrace tightening and his heart finally felt at home.

"I'm so glad you're here", she said with a smile, her cheek resting on his chest. "But why did you come here so early?"

"I hated that you weren't in the bed this morning."

She looked at him in surprise. "Oh." She was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Well, looks like we're snoozing together tonight. And tomorrow morning too." Her heart was growing bigger by the second. She knew that Dean was in fact a sweet person behind the rough image he presented for the rest of the world in the ring, but she never imagined that he would become attached to her so quickly. She brought her hand to his face and removed a few curls from his eyes, smiling. "You know, you're lovely."

"Look who's talking."

The next morning, when Dean all of a sudden woke up and found out that Renee was still asleep and lying next to him, he couldn't help but feel like he was the happiest man alive. He didn't move an inch out of fear that she would wake up, so all he did was observe her beautiful, relaxed features and think about how blessed he was to sleep with an angel like that.

While fighting the urge to caress her cheek and snuggle closer to her, he had to admit to himself, his feelings for her consumed every bit of his being. There was no denying that. It was strange for him, but at the same time, he was more than happy to take it. He just wanted to make her happy and loved, and, more than anything, he wanted her to stay. He needed her to be there. To love him and to let him love her. Nothing else mattered.


	4. Elation

Dean lived for post-sex cuddles. He would never admit it out loud, but Renee knew it anyways. The way his arms tightly wrapped around her and his tireless little kisses gave it away. She couldn't be any more happier in those moments. Her whole body was still tingling from the unusually slow but still intense round of sex they just had, and topping it off with snuggles was the greatest feeling ever. She was lying on her side, her head between his neck and shoulder and one hand resting on his chest. Dean yawned, utterly relaxed, his fingers never ceasing to caress her upper back. He didn't have a care in the world. And as unbelievable as it was for him, he probably enjoyed cuddling with her more than sex, even though the latter was something he'd do all day if he could. It struck a deep emotional chord within him and there was nothing that made him feel more like a proper man than having her warm, slender body in his arms, knowing that she felt safe and comfortable. It made him feel powerful yet loved and wanted at the same time. Plus, she smelled really nice, which is why his nose was always halfway buried in her hair.

What Renee loved the most about it was hearing his strong heartbeats and steady breathing. Sure, the coziness and the heat of his body were wonderful, but actually feeling the rhythm of his body while they were simply resting was something entirely different. It was overwhelmingly intimate and Renee was thankful for just being able to experience it… because it was uniquely beautiful.

His hand gently lifted her own from his chest and she glanced upwards. Their palms were pressed against one another and Dean observed them with a thoughtful expression on his face, making Renee smile.

"Your hands are so tiny."

"Well yeah, compared to your mitts."

His chest vibrated a bit when he chuckled. "Mitts?"

"Your hands are huge. Look at them." She intertwined their fingers to show him. "They're like paddles."

"Makes it easier to spank you."

"Oh, shut up." He knew that she'd probably slap him upside the head if he wasn't holding her hand in that moment, so he just tightened the grip on it, even though he was amused as hell. But when he looked down, he saw a small embarrassed smile he didn't expect to see underneath her flushed cheeks. He instantly smiled to himself and tousled her hair. "Sleep", she said gently, placing their hands back on his chest. He obliged happily, kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes.


	5. Blackmailing

"No no no no", Dean snatched the Beyoncé record from Renee's hands and handed her one of his choice. Renee glared at him, not even bothering to look at the record he gave her.

"I want Beyoncé, you ass."

"But I don't. We never listen to Mötley Crüe here." He nodded towards the record in her hands.

"We always listen to them in the car, tho", she noticed.

"Please? It's Dr. Feelgood. It's my favorite album." He pouted and Renee sighed.

"Jon, I'm PMSing really bad today. You know I like Mötley, but right now I'm not in the mood to listen to Vince Neil singing about Jigsaw Jimmy selling packages of candycaine to the Mexican mob."

The way she said that made it impossible for him not to snicker. "C'mon, it's not just that. You're gonna love Without You."

Renee bit her lip. He was so hellbent on listening to that damn album that it seemed like he was willing to do anything just to be able to do it. Unfortunately for him, she was going to take full advantage of it. So she just smiled wickedly to him. "What about a compromise?"

Dean's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What kind of compromise?"

Twenty minutes later Dean was looking at the laptop screen pitifully, mentally damning Beyoncé for having dancing talent and trying to mimic her movements from the Single Ladies video. He grew to hate that song in less than half an hour.

"You're an awful person, babe", he grumbled when Renee joined him, cheerfully singing along and having much more success with her hips and feet than him. She had to contain her laughter so that he doesn't get even more miserable, though.

"I'm not. I just asked you for one song. You'll play an entire album."

"But that one song includes dancing!"

"C'mon now. You love to dance. Don't deny it."

"Not like this." His whiny tone amused Renee endlessly.

"There are more styles of dance other than your Axl Rose shoulder wiggle."

"I don't wiggle! Why is everybody telling me that?!" His annoyance made him unconsciously shake his hip more intensely than he intended to and Renee's face immediately contorted into a 'don't-laugh-because-Dean-will-kill-you' grimace. She pulled him into a bear hug and buried her face in his chest to hide her grin. He sighed in relief.

"You're so adorable."

He groaned, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you done with torturing me?"

"Yes. I got what I wanted." Seeing Dean dance to a Beyoncé song was a sight that she thought she would never see, but she actually did witness it and it was even better than she imagined.

"Don't you dare telling this to anyone."

"I won't." She got on her tiptoes and kissed him. He once again had that pouty puppy dog expression on his face when they broke the kiss.

"Can we now please listen to Vince Neil singing about Jigsaw Jimmy selling packages of candycaine to the Mexican mob?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair, feeling her chest filling up with love for him like a balloon. "Sure. I'll get us some beers from the fridge."


	6. Good old-fashioned lover boy

Renee loved to go out in the desert with Dean. Their escapades usually consisted of driving to the middle of nowhere, making a bed out of blankets, drinking champagne and making love underneath the stars, but this time Dean planned to do something slightly different. Renee told him that she would like to go biking with him again, so he suggested that they spend a night in the desert and go biking in the morning.

She agreed, so Dean rented a pick-up truck with a long bed and a bike for her, bought them hot chocolate and drove out with her to his favorite spot in the desert, far from the lights of Vegas.

After he had unloaded their bikes from the truck bed, he made a cozy nest of blankets and pillows out of it and searched for his phone while Renee climbed into the improvised sleeping area with her hot chocolate. "Sinatra", she said and smiled knowingly when he started playing music on his phone. He smiled back to her, kicked his shoes off and climbed next to her, placing the phone by his side.

"I made a custom playlist for tonight just out of his songs", he informed her. "I owe that man one anyways."

"You really do." Renee leaned her head on his shoulder, knowing exactly what he meant. He threw an arm around her shoulders and took a sip of chocolate from his cup before speaking again.

"Remember? Valentine's 2013."

"Of course. You came up to me with a letter before the Smackdown tapings and told me not to open it before Friday. And I actually didn't, even though I was dying of curiosity. I didn't even notice that Friday was Valentine's until I opened your letter that morning. You wrote me the lyrics of All The Things You Are and filled the envelope with dried rose petals."

"I came up with that on my own, just so you know", he said proudly. "Roman had just told me to be romantic and I had to figure something on my own."

"That day was kinda the turning point for me. I just read the lyrics over and over again and felt like I was falling in love with you with each new verse. Cheesy, but true."

"Yeah… I had that feeling, but I still wasn't sure."

Renee giggled. "Was that why you continued to send me lyrics of a new Sinatra song every week until I totally fell for you?"

"Mhm." He smiled and buried his nose in her hair. She drank her chocolate, reminiscing about those days.

"I really liked I Get A Kick Out Of You and that line that goes 'I get a kick though it's clear to see, you obviously do not adore me'. Did you really feel that way? Like I didn't like you?"

"Mmm… kinda. I knew you weren't single back then and I guess I felt like you were cold towards me, when in reality you were nice. Normal."

"I actually had a major crush on you. That's why I kinda avoided you for a while. But later I realized it was useless, especially when you started making moves on me."

"You had a crush on me? Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you caught my eye pretty early. While everybody was swooning over Roman, Seth, Fandango and others, I had my sights set on Dean Ambrose."

"Well, you have a better taste than all of them", he affirmed, tightening his embrace over her shoulders.

"That's clear as a day."

They just listened to the music and drank hot chocolate while the chilly night breeze started to settle in the night. The sky was beautiful; not a single cloud was covering the stars and everything was so peaceful and quiet. All that could be heard were the sounds of the wilderness in the distance, their breathing and Sinatra singing about love. Renee knew that Dean usually needed to get away from it all more than she did, but she couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed herself as much as in those moments.

After a while, her eyelids were starting to get heavier and heavier, so she turned to face Dean and give him a goodnight's kiss before snuggling into his chest. He turned the volume of the music down, wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blankets up so that they stay warm throughout the night. The entire world could crumble in that moment and he wouldn't care. All he cared for was his girl's warmth and her slow, steady breathing.


	7. Vice and wish

Brian had persuaded Dean to sing White Wedding. Again. It seemed to have become a tradition to sing that song on karaoke sometime during the WrestleMania Week. He didn't mind, though. Everybody in the squad liked Billy Idol and that song in particular was perfect to serenade Renee without feeling all mushy about it.

"_…Hey little sister, what have you done?_" His gaze followed her as she smiled and grabbed a beer from the table. He wasn't sure if it was just the effect of the dim lights of the bar or if he had really seen a mischievous gleam in her eyes, but he still continued to sing while she was opening the beer can, giggling at his slightly out of tune singing. Dean thought he was doing pretty good, though. He knew he had a really nice voice and he firmly believed that it made up for any wrong notes he was hitting.

He had to smile when she began dancing to the rhythm of the song, pointing to his chest and grinning whenever the lyrics asked her to reveal "_who's her Superman_", "_who's the one she wants_" or "_what's her vice or wish_". She didn't let him focus on the song, and whether it was intentional or not, she was doing a good job at it. He was so amused by her skippy dancing that he was going even more off-key than before. She stretched out her hand and he took it, spinning her around and chuckling between verses.

The entire bar was relieved when the song ended, but Dean didn't notice, too occupied with Renee's gleeful smile. She put down the beer and placed her hands on his chest, looking him in the eyes. "You could put Billy Idol to shame."

"I could if you would let me sing", he replied with a small smirk, putting his hands on her hips. Renee's smile widened.

"Nope. I love it when you get all distracted and confused and adorable."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not adorable."

"Yes, you are. You're the most adorable."

"Well, you're evil." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "We'll see if I'm still adorable when you end up begging me to let you come later tonight." He was immensely satisfied to see the astonished look in her eyes when he stood up to his full height. And aroused, he noticed with a smug grin on his lips.


	8. Wateroguery

"Oh my god – Cena – look at the strength of John Cena! Good lord – AAAARGH!"

Renee's giggling turned into a small scream as Dean threw her into the air, making her do a 180° spin and fall back-first into the pool. Her voice was drowned out by a loud splash and she briefly joined Dean underneath the water before diving out and wiping the excess moisture out of her eyes. She tried to jump on his back when he emerged above the surface too, but he was faster, turning around quickly and setting her up for a Samoan drop.

"Stop!" she yelled, trying to catch a breath.

"Good god almighty! Good god almighty! He killed her!"

"No – Joooon!" She flapped her arms desperately, but it was of no use. Dean jumped out of the water and submerged her again, nearly landing on top of her. Renee was so annoyed by him that she managed to get out of the water even faster than before, this time succeeding in wrapping her legs around his waist and putting him in a sleeper hold. He chuckled.

"Jetpacking does not count as wrestling."

"This is a sleeper hold!" her voice suggested deep offense. "I could make you pass out right now, you jerk."

"Sure, honey." He suddenly leaned back, which she didn't expect, and sent her into the water for the third time. She managed to pull him under the water with herself, but he didn't seem to mind that a lot, continuing to grin at her when they dived out.

"You're a mean, mean man", she said, narrowing her eyes, but she couldn't stay mad at him for long, especially when he was giving her that playful smile.

"I just like it when you get mad." He pulled her towards himself, pressing their bodies together and cupping her ass with both hands. She immediately felt his hard-on straining against his swim shorts.

"Yeah, I can see that", she said in a low voice, looking straight into his clear blue eyes, already clouded with lust. She gently slicked back his wet hair and shifted her hips a bit, gently rubbing her crotch against his, but when his hands reached over to her bikini top, she slapped them off and got away from him, making sure to make her every move as she was getting out of the pool as provocative as possible.

"Cocktease!" He shouted after her. Renee smirked at him amusedly. He looked like a lost puppy, standing in the middle of the pool and pouting, his head being the only part of his body that wasn't in the water.

"I'm not getting you a beer!" she yelled back, swaying her hips teasingly as she walked towards the house, knowing that his eyes were fixated on her body.

Despite her words, she came back with two bottles, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw him. He was standing on the edge of the hot tub right next to the pool, his back turned to her.

Her eyes narrowed and she slowly put the beers down. He struggled with maintaining his equilibrium, making her realize that she only had a few seconds.

She tiptoed her way to the hot tub, making sure Dean doesn't notice her, and waited for the perfect moment. As soon as he jumped from the edge, she followed with a jump of her own, albeit from the ground, and managed to grab hold of his head with both hands and pull him down while he was flying through the air and falling face-first into the water. "RKO OUTTA NOWHERE!"

"GODDAMN IT NAE–"

Renee was still laughing at his startled tone while underneath the water, accidentally gulping some of it. Both of them jumped out and spat it out at the same time before gasping for air, Renee because of laughing too much and Dean because of the unexpected maneuver he was a victim of.

"I wish I had filmed this", she said, getting out of the pool to grab their beers that she had left by the backdoor.

"Weren't you supposed to be the babyface?" he whined behind her back. "That was a heel move."

Renee chuckled. "Says a guy who AA'd and Samoan dropped me and then tried to get into my panties." When she got back to the pool, Dean was floating on his back and looking at her with a heartbroken look on his face, his hand dramatically placed over his heart.

"You never minded the latter."

With a small smile, Renee lowered herself into the pool and handed Dean the beer. "Correct. But I needed a bit of revenge." She gave him a small peck on the lips. "Now it's all good."

"Yeah… but just so you know, I'm done with teaching you how to wrestle. You're improving fast and I don't like it."


	9. On the lookout

_Who was that stupid meathead and what was he trying to do with 'Nee?_

That was the only question burning in Dean's mind while he observed the scene next to the catering door. The food on his plate was left untouched; something Roman immediately noticed when he sat next to him. "Why aren't you eating?"

Dean's jaw clenched when he saw the big tattooed weirdo smiling at Renee and her smiling back at him. "Not hungry."

Roman raised his eyebrows, knowing full well that there wasn't a time when Dean wasn't hungry, but he decided not to say anything. Instead he tried to follow Dean's gaze and see what he was so focused on. "What's going on? You don't like Baron?"

Dean finally looked at his friend, frowning. "Didn't know chicken wings were called Baron around here."

After overcoming the initial confusion, Roman had to stifle his laughter, biting his lip. "I'm not talking about chicken wings. That guy who's talking with Renee is called Baron Corbin."

Dean looked towards his girlfriend again, slightly embarrassed. "Oh. Yeah, I don't like the way he acts. Especially with 'Nee."

"No need to get jealous. She's obviously not interested." Baron had just started playing with her hair for some reason – and she leaned back a bit in discomfort, which in the midst of Dean's frustration made him slightly satisfied.

"Yeah, I gotta go now." Dean got up from the table and walked over to Renee, who was just laughing nervously while the slimy dude was explaining her something. "Hey, darlin'."

She looked up at him and immediately relaxed when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his other hand still clenched up in a first at his side. "Oh, hey. I thought you were just–"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he said in a low voice close to her ear, completely ignoring the other man's presence. Renee noticed how tense he was and just nodded.

"Sorry, I have to go now", she said to Baron, who didn't even have time to respond due to Dean's impatience. He led them outside of the catering to a small corner in the hall where nobody was passing by and slouched so he could be on her eye level.

"Do I have to kick his ass?" he asked in a serious tone, making her hazel eyes widen.

"No! Why would you do that?"

"He was making you uncomfortable."

"No, he just… we've never talked before, so–"

"Are you sure?"

Renee sighed, cupping his face and looking straight into his eyes. "Honey. Relax. It's all good."

"But why was he touching your hair?" Dean almost pouted.

Renee shrugged, sliding her hands to his still tense shoulders. "He said there was a bug or something in it."

Dean huffed. "Yeah, right. I know those bullshit excuses. He was looking at you like you were a piece of meat."

A slightly incredulous smile stretched Renee's lips before she spoke again. "Oh, I know what's up with you. _You're being jealous_."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Her smile grew even wider and she circled Dean's neck with her arms. "You're so cute."

"Next time I see him close to you, I'm bringing a baseball bat with me."

"No, you're not. You know I only have eyes for you." She gently pressed her lips against his, playing with the curls on the back of his neck. He kissed her back eagerly, holding her close to his body. When they finally broke the kiss, she traced his lips with a single fingertip, thinking out loud. "You know, if I were a bit more evil, I'd actually try to make you jealous on purpose. I kinda like it."

"Don't you dare", he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers. "Why can't all dudes be like Roman?"

"What, married?" she said and laughed. Dean had to smile.

"Didn't mean it like that, but that's a good solution too."


	10. Selfie shenanigans

"You barely have any pictures of me on your phone."

Renee was lazing on the large white couch in their apartment in Las Vegas, scrolling through the photo gallery on Dean's phone. They had a little bit of time to get ready for Dean's house show and she had nothing to do.

"I have, like, thirty pictures on my phone and you're in half of them."

"That's not enough, mister", Renee decided, exiting his photo gallery. She was secretly entertained by his phone. It was so… empty. He had installed maybe five apps since he bought it and besides the WWE app, all of them were travel-related. But what amused her most was that he didn't even care about changing his background. He still had the default galaxy wallpaper as his lockscreen.

"I don't need pictures of you when I can have the three-dimensional you anytime I want", he said, leaning down and leaving a loud smooch on her cheek. Renee wrinkled her nose at the sound, but nonetheless smiled. "I'm gonna go shower and then we're good to go. Okay?"

"Okay." Renee pulled him in for a soft kiss before he went to the bathroom. A happy sigh escaped her lips when she heard the door close. Everything was perfect lately. Living in Vegas with Dean made her happier than ever: she had sunshine and love in abundance, and it was much easier to spend more time together and coordinate their schedules now that they lived together. It was a big step for them, but neither thought of it like that. It felt natural.

She swiped the screen of Dean's phone to unlock it again. She was dressed in a white blouse and a pair of jeans, ready to go and not having much to do while he showered, so she opened the front camera on his phone. By the time he got out of the shower, her facial muscles were hurting from all the ridiculous faces she was pulling off while taking selfies. She liked most of them, but when it came to deciding which one to set as the phone background, she was torn between an obnoxious duckface and a cross-eyed smiley expression. Ultimately she declared the cross-eyed pic as the winner and set it as the lockscreen while the duckface remained half-hidden behind the apps on the home screen.

It took Dean about half an hour to look at his phone, which Renee thought was pretty acceptable, since he avoided using it as much as possible. He got a call from someone from the office while they were driving towards the venue and he nearly choked when he saw his new wallpaper. When he finished the conversation, he stared at the screen for a few seconds, evidently suppressing laughter. "You're such an idiot."

"You gotta admit I'm pretty cute there, though."

"Is this my punishment for not having enough pictures of you on my phone?"

"Punishment? Excuse me, but seeing my face every time you look at your phone is not a punishment."

"I'd have preferred a nude pic…" he glanced at her with a smirk and a daring look in his eyes.

Renee raised her brows. "So that everyone who browses your phone can see me naked? Nope, buddy."

"You know I always keep it in my pocket. It's only for my eyes."

"I'll take nudes only if you put a passcode on the phone first. And just so you know, this background _stays_."

He immediately handed her the phone. "Do whatever you want with this, darling."

Renee just shook her head, sighing as she tapped the settings on his phone. "You're terrible."


	11. Hold me close

After a busy few days of taping shows, attending events and traveling through different states, Renee was worn out, both physically and mentally. She knew that Dean was tired too, but his sexual energy was always high, so it usually made up for the lingering remnants of his strength after so much wrestling and traveling. She never complained about it—not only because she loved experiencing his hunger as soon as they were alone, but also because he usually fell asleep like a baby after the act. He needed that. Plus, he looked cute as hell while he was sleeping.

But this time she nearly passed out in the shower from all the exhaustion. She slept through the entire flight to Vegas, but it was barely enough to keep her awake until they got to their apartment.

When she got out of the bathroom, she found him in the bed, wearing just a pair of black boxers, his body perfectly displayed and basically at her service. His hair was still wet from the shower he took earlier. In any other occasion, she would've instantly jumped onto him, but this time she just smiled to him tiredly and crawled on the bed, underneath his arm. A relieved sigh left her lips when she felt the warmth of his body and leaned her head on his shoulder, resting one of her hands on his flat stomach and deeply inhaling the fresh scent of the shampoo that enveloped his body.

"Tired?" he asked, placing his hand on her back.

"Very."

"Sleep then, because I have a feeling that you're not gonna get any rest tomorrow. Or any day until Saturday." He kissed her forehead and she smiled knowingly.

"Someone's needy."

"How could I not be, with you in my bed?" He moved his hand from her back and touched her hair, getting it out of her face and proceeding to run his fingers through it. Renee purred quietly, closing her eyes. She loved it when he played with her hair. Small, intimate gestures like that one just made her fall in love with him even more.

"That feels so nice."

"Yeah?"

She just hummed a short "mmhmm" in response and snuggled closer to him. "As cheesy as it may sound, I missed your touch."

"I missed yours too." She could hear the smile in his voice as he twirled a strand of her hair around his fingers. "We really gotta put these few days to good use."

"You know we always do." She yawned, the closeness of Dean's body and his hand gently stroking her hair utterly relaxing her. "Good night, Jon."

"G'night, darling", he said in a murmur, his soft touches lulling her to sleep.


End file.
